


Wolf Mother SAMPLE

by Zsterwriter14



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alpha Reborn, As in Omegas are aggressive den mothers, Canon-Typical Violence, Gen, Guns, M/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Sawada Tsunayoshi, Omega Skull, Sample, They go for the throat, Title liable to change
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 03:14:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18651739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zsterwriter14/pseuds/Zsterwriter14
Summary: This is just an Idea I wanted to put out there, built on the premise of Omegas being the aggressive dynamic, like wolves or bears, unafraid to fuck up a stronger predator to protect their young. If I figure out a plot line for the story, I'll write an actual summary.





	Wolf Mother SAMPLE

When his mother had mentioned the possibility of a tutor that morning, Tsuna had snorted. His mother could be a bit ditzy and a bit too susceptible to manipulation but even she wasn't ditzy enough to test the freshly set boundaries. He had thought that she understood that he was still too newly presented for people to enter the family den, much less his personal room. 

‘ _Hey universe,_ ’ Tsuna thought with a touch of annoyance and fear,’ _You aren't funny._ ’ 

There was something that looked like relief if you squinted at it from across a basketball court skirting up Tsuna's spine as he looked at the stange alpha in his room. On the one hand, he actually had a face (body) to go with the lingering scent that's been trailing him for weeks and the tall dark _predator_ of an Alpha had the clean scars of being happily mated, so it hadn't been a older Alpha trying their luck with indeterminate adolescents...for once. 

On the other hand, Tsuna was a pretty recently presented Omega, in what would amount as his own corner of his Mother's den, and his instincts were telling him to ignore his better sense and tear the interloper’s throat out. 

With his teeth. 

Or his nails, his ever present hindbrain that usually could only be bother with repopu...baby-making couldn't decide. Tsuna compromised with a tense crouch on his bed and a warning growl, resisting the urge to bear his teeth incase this _was_ a stranger trying to court adolescents. 

”I lied about the tutoring,” The Alpha said casually, the barest hint of a threat rumbling in his slight taste of a familiar accent. Tsuna couldn't help but to growl louder, nails twisting into his bed spread. The man sat down in Tsuna's desk chair, opening the silver chrome case he had brought into the room with him. Tsuna could pick up the smell of metal and something similar to the acidic earthtones of fireworks coming off it. The Alpha's dark eyes never strayed from Tsuna, even as he clicked together pieces of some mechanism or something. “While my current job does involve your woefully insufficient education, my true vocation is Assassination. I have been hired to initiate you into the Cosa Nostra as the heir of the Vongola throne.” 

Tsuna's growls stuttered as his mind whirled to make the strange Alpha’s word make sense. “Huh?” 

The stranger's eyes vanished under the brim of his dark fedora as a wry smirk curled up. Between one moment and the next, the Alpha went from sitting at Tsuna’s desk to holding an assembled rifle against Tsuna's brow. “I am the Worlds Greatest Hitman, Reborn, and I am here to train you into a Mafia boss.” 

”Oh,” Tsuna breathed dumbly. His hindbrain was leaning heavily on using his claws over his teeth, especially this the man continued to try and threaten him in his own territory. Fear trickled down his spine, "Senpai is _not_ gonna like this." 

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are encouraged! Tell me what you think about the idea!


End file.
